


Playing Darts on a Starfield

by northernMagic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/northernMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what happens between stories. A nameless map is strewn out onto the promising darkness, and they close their eyes and point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Darts on a Starfield

Rose thinks that's a valley hidden down in the shadows beneath her, where a few lights are showing. The sky above is faintly touched by the light umbrella from the city to her right- a city and valley full of sleeping people, awaiting the morning. Only her, only Rose and the Doctor are standing staring at the stars.

"Pick a star, Rose. Any one of them. I'll take you there."

"Any one?" she breathes, blood humming with cold, with excitement. They glimmer back at her, sparks of steel, large and small. She wants to pluck one out of the sky, roll it around in her fingers, feel it burn like the air in her lungs. Like starfire.

"Well, if it's going to take you this long-" starts the Doctor, but Rose leans against him. Somewhere behind them, wind chimes tinkle in a passing breeze.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno. Small university observatory. Earth." He studies the vast and promising heavens, then adds, "Fifty-one degrees north, if that makes any difference to you."

"I mean, what country?"

"Dunno. Canada, maybe."

"It feels cold enough to be." Rose draws the hood of her housecoat over her head, pulls it closer around her jacket.

"Well, I thought you probably wouldn't appreciate being chased off by angry astronomers. This lot hasn't met me yet, I don't think."

Rose just laughs, to the Doctor's chagrin.

She quiets, and goes back to staring. He watches her.

"How 'bout...that one?" She points to a moderately bright cream coloured point of light. He turns and sighs.

"Why are you humans so obsessed with Mars? Always the little green men from Mars. What about Jupiter? That's a perfectly nice place to visit. Beautiful aurorae."

"Where's Jupiter?"

"Way over there."

"Close enough. Let's go, then."

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold and utterly awe inspiring, sneaking out at two in the morning to stare at the clear night sky.
> 
> Incidentally, I imagined them standing on the patio at the Rothney Astrophysical Observatory, which holds monthly open houses.


End file.
